


Let the beating waves come drag me down

by ValAnwhistle



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Louis!bottom, M/M, Pinata, Smut, a little reference to hannah montana the movie, college students au, harry!tops, louis being a bitch and then being so soft oh god, pub, the rogue
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-17 20:21:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13084632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValAnwhistle/pseuds/ValAnwhistle
Summary: —Solo inténtalo, lo peor que puede pasar es que no te guste. —Le había dicho Niall. Y ahí estaba él, de camino a uno de esos bares para pervertidos, dispuesto a salirse de su rutina para probar algo nuevo, algo que lo aterrorizaba tanto como lo emocionaba.Una sola noche para dejarse llevar, una sola noche para dejar a los demonios entrar.—Esta noche me voy a dedicar a hacerle gritar de placer, Louis —dijo con esa voz rasposa, llena de control, haciéndole temblar con anticipación.





	Let the beating waves come drag me down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iamserendipity1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamserendipity1/gifts).



> Y aquí estoy publicando una de mis viejas fanfics.
> 
> Este OS es **Harry!tops** y **Louis!bottom,** quien quiera que no le guste que dé la retirada antes del primer párrafo. También, aclaro que habrá práctica de **bondage:** _para aquellos que no sepan qué es eso, es una práctica erótica que consiste en inmovilizar el cuerpo de una persona con mordazas._
> 
> El título de la historia es un fragmento de la canción [**One Last Night ******](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NDfrS-uvI0Q) ** **de _Vaults. ___****
> 
> Les recomiendo estas otras canciones para ambientar la fic:
> 
> [Earned It](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xe_iCkFsQKE) de **The Weeknd**  
> [Lying In The Hands Of God](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AW3xmRPqUuc) de **Dave Matthews Band**
> 
>  
> 
> Harry en la imagen es obra de [hazstylestrash](https://www.instagram.com/hazstylestrash/)
> 
> ¡DISFRUTEN!

Sus manos sudaban contra sus pantalones mientras movía una de sus piernas ansiosamente, su labio inferior estaba siendo fuertemente mordido por sus dientes. Liam le echó una rápida mirada antes de regresar la vista al frente, sus manos apretando con rigidez el volante.

—Oye, Louis. Podemos dar media vuelta sino quieres hacer esto.

—Quiero, Liam. —Odió lo débil que sonó su afirmación, cerró los ojos girando su rostro contra el vidrio, algo de vaho empañándolo debido a su aliento y respiración entrecortada. Maldita sea, incluso su corazón latía fuertemente contra su pecho. A este paso iba a darle un infarto antes de llegar al bar.

Liam volvió a mirarle, tenía ese semblante de padre preocupado que a Louis le hacía rodar los ojos, incluso se burlaría si tan solo pudiera hablar. Pero no podía.

Maldito fuese mil veces Niall Horan.

Todo este embrollo en el que ahora estaba metido era culpa de ese rubio oxigenado y sus apuestas de mierda. Louis había estado burlándose de Liam por ensimismarse en sus trabajos de la universidad en el apartamento que Niall, Liam y él compartían en lugar de salir de fiesta. Todo lo que había dicho Liam era que necesitaba el sábado libre para poder ir a _Désirs Du Château._

Niall y Louis habían estado riéndose de lo pervertido que era su amigo en el fondo. Lucía como un cachorro bajo la lluvia con esas facciones de niño inocente; lo que muy pocos sabían era que ese niño educado, con buenas notas y sonrisas afables era un fiel cliente en dicho bar. Aquel que era un mito entre los universitarios. Un lugar donde se practicaba el BDSM.

Y Liam era un dominante cotizado.

El punto es que luego de reírse, Louis había hecho un comentario sobre que ese bar era para principiantes si habían aceptado a Liam y aquello había dado pie a la mente brillante y siniestra de Niall, quien había apostado que él no podía ir a ese lugar una noche. Louis había caído redondo en la trampa.

Antes de salir del apartamento, miró a Niall con los ojos desorbitados por primera vez, porque él definitivamente no podía creer que iría al jodido _Désirs Du Château_ a tener sexo pervertido con un desconocido mandón.

—Anímate, Louis. —Al ver la palidez del rostro de Louis, Niall suspiró—. Solo inténtalo, lo peor que puede pasar es que no te guste —le había dicho Niall. Y ahí estaba él, camino a uno de esos bares para pervertidos, dispuesto a salirse de su rutina para probar algo nuevo, algo que lo aterrorizaba tanto como lo emocionaba.

Una sola noche para dejarse llevar, una sola noche para dejar a los demonios entrar.

Lanzó un nuevo suspiro, apoyando la cabeza contra la frialdad de la ventanilla del copiloto.

—Louis, al bar solo vamos quienes lo queremos así. Sé que te estás debatiendo en saltar del auto o no... —comentó Liam riendo por lo bajo—, solo di que no quieres y daré media vuelta.

—Pero el viaje es demasiado extenso, Liam. Si te pido eso probablemente no puedas estar a tiempo para lo que sea que hagan. —Louis levantó ambas manos moviéndolas como si en ese bar hicieran cosas demasiado extrañas para su comprensión. Liam se carcajeó—. No soy esa clase de amigo de mierda.

Liam rodó los ojos.

—Creo que estoy acostumbrado a la clase de amigo de mierda que eres, un plus más no me va a matar. —Louis siseó una pequeña risa floja antes de apretar sus manos entorno a sus brazos.

—Solo acelera, Liam. No estoy dispuesto a darle veinte libras a ese rubio oxigenado —bufó Louis. Porque sí, si se acobardaba, regresando al apartamento con el rabo entre las patas, Niall Horan, el maldito genio irlandés extendería su mano para recibir el dinero con ese rostro triunfador. Louis no le iba a dar la jodida satisfacción.

Liam se encogió de hombros y Louis soltó un jadeo bajo cuando sintió que el auto aumentaba la velocidad. Él no quería llegar tan rápido, lo de acelerar era una frase retórica. _A la mierda._

Louis apretó su cuerpo contra el asiento, su mano floja medio agarrada al brazo superior para sostenerse mientras veía los pinos pasar como bólidos ante la velocidad con la que Liam estaba manejando.

—Alguien está ansioso por llegar —Louis refunfuñó.

—No tienes ni idea. —Liam sonrió flojamente. Louis frunció el ceño, sus ojos brillaban aún concentrados en la carretera.

—¿Hay alguna razón especial por la que quieres llegar rápido aparte de que seas un controlador de mierda, Payne? —preguntó Louis intentado poner en su mente cualquier otro pensamiento que no invocara cuerdas amordazando sus muñecas y azotes pringando su trasero. Se estremeció.

Liam suspiró.

—Lo conocerás. —Fue todo lo que dijo Liam mientras que —Louis podía jurarlo— el auto alcanzaba un nuevo nivel de velocidad.

—¿Conocer a quién? —Louis levantó su ceja derecha mirando el perfil de Liam.

—A mi sumiso por excelencia —respondió Liam. Y entonces, _oh._

—Oh. —Fue lo que Louis dijo mirando fijamente a su amigo. Así que había un chico que tenía al controlado Liam ansioso por verlo. Vaya cosa.

—Hace un mes eras heterosexual.

—Sí, lo soy. —Liam sonrió sin mirarle en realidad—. Pero cualquiera se cambia de canoa por Zee.

Louis abrió la boca dándole una palmada en el hombro a Liam.

—Insolente. ¿Insinúas que alguien es más bonito que yo, como para convertir a Liam Payne en homosexual? —Louis utilizó un tono indignado. Aunque todo fuese una broma, él solo estaba intentando despejarse.

Liam se echó a reír.

—No interpretes nada erróneamente, Louis. Eres guapo, pero es que Zee es... _ardiente._ —Louis abrió nuevamente la boca con indignación fingida, bueno, no tan fingida en realidad.

—Desgraciado granuja, ¿cómo te atreves? —Louis puso uno de sus zapatos sobre su rostro, haciendo que Liam girara el volante en una maniobra peligrosa intentando alejar el zapato de Louis de su cara.

Después de unos minutos, Liam suspiró.

—Realmente espero que el dominante que se decida por tenerte, te dé unos buenos azotes —gruñó Liam algo divertido, luego de todo el ajetreo con Louis.

Louis tragó saliva. Oh, cierto que lo iban a dominar.

Divertido.

En serio.

_Jodidamente espléndido._

Louis volvió a su posición de niño asustado, su rostro contra el vidrio mientras empezaba a ver los vestigios de la ciudad. El campus universitario estaba a unas dos horas y media de la ciudad, que es donde la mayoría de los universitarios van cuando hay fines de semana extensos. Y es allá dónde se encuentra ese condenado bar de los demonios.

Louis casi chilló cuando Liam empezó a reducir la velocidad, pues la autopista rápidamente indicaba que debía reducir la potencia.

Habían llegado a la ciudad. Louis tragó saliva, mirando a Liam con pánico. Liam evidentemente, no logró captar la mirada de Louis por lo que aceleró hasta el límite permitido.

¿Y Louis? Bueno, él se quería morir.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

El _Désirs Du Château_ lucía elegante por fuera, demasiado elegante para que el público asistente fuese en gran medida, jóvenes universitarios. Pero Louis pensaba que de seguro era algún fetiche extraño de los fanáticos de las prácticas pervertidas y lanzó un suspiro intentando controlar su respiración. Diablos, se sentía como un niño apunto de hacer una maldad de la que probablemente iba a salir castigado. Se abofeteó mentalmente.

_Tú puedes, Tommo. Tal vez nadie te note si no haces nada estúpido. La apuesta no decía nada de follar. Solo pasar una noche dentro. Solo eso._

Un nuevo sentimiento de coraje recorrió a Louis de pies a cabeza mientras se bajaba del auto al mismo tiempo que Liam.

Cuando dio un paso detrás de Liam, quien se había quedado hablando amigablemente con el guardia de seguridad, su coraje cayó al suelo.

_¿A quién quiero engañar? Soy muy hermoso para ser ignorado. Maldita genética, ¿por qué eres así? Soy demasiado perfecto para los ojos mortales._

Liam le dio la mano al guardia y luego se volvió para señalarlo. Louis levantó la mano y sonrió con algo de timidez, porque ese tipo de seguridad lo intimidaba. El de seguridad asintió, una sonrisa astuta acaeció en sus labios y Louis va a asesinar a Liam si se atrevió a hacerlo quedar en ridículo.

Liam entonces lo agarró fuertemente de la mano y lo jaló cerca suyo.

—Mitchell, este es mi amigo Louis. Louis, este es Mitchell el guardia más genial de este planeta. —El tal Mitchell sonrió—. Mi amigo va a rolear de sumiso.

Los ojos de Mitchell analizaron a Louis y el castaño se sintió bastante escrutado por el hombre, odiaba sentirse desnudo ante miradas indeseables.

—Carne fresca, Payne —comentó el hombre y Louis gruñó por lo bajo, porque ¿qué mierda? Él no era una jodida comida. Era un ser humano, con derechos, con personalidad, con...

Se quedó completamente callado cuando sintió a Liam poniéndole un collar en el cuello. Un _maldito_ collar canino.

—¿Liam? —Louis preguntó, su voz cargada de molestia. Liam suspiró, bajando la voz.

—No hagas una escena ahora, Louis. Este collar sirve para que los dominantes puedan saber quienes hacen el papel de sumisos y sumisas. Evita muchos inconvenientes. Políticas del bar. —Louis entonces contó hasta diez mientras Liam abrochaba el collar, luego lo movió haciéndole estremecer ante el frío contacto del objeto, su pene saltó en sus pantalones.

_¿Qué mierda?_

Liam soltó una risita y Louis bufó.

—Vamos, compañero. Es hora. —Liam pasó su brazo por encima de sus hombros y lo condujo al interior del bar.

Luego de pasar por la primera puerta, se encontraron con un espacio que Louis podría denominar como la recepción, se escuchaba el fuerte batiburillo intentando ser detenido por las paredes externas. Al parece toda la magia perversa se encontraba a una puerta más.

—¿Nombres? —preguntó el hombre detrás del mostrador.

—Liam Payne y compañía, Sebastian. —El joven de ojos azules miró a Liam fijamente y luego su mirada cayó en Louis, frunciendo el ceño.

—Creí que Zayn sería tu sumiso esta noche —dijo Sebastian confundido, mientras que Louis se cruzaba de brazos mirando como Liam intercambiaba unas cuantas palabras con el hombre—. Supongo que le diré que se puede enrollar con alguien más.

—Será mi sumiso, Stan —murmuró Liam con una voz que Louis jamás le había escuchado salir despedida de su boca. Louis dio un paso atrás porque su amigo lucía intimidante, soltando toda esa testosterona ante la idea del tal Zayn enrollándose con alguien más.

Sebastian sonrió divertido y luego asintió.

—Muy bien, Li. Pero sabes que él odia compartir. —Es todo lo que expresó Sebastian antes de bajar de su taburete para caminar hacia la puerta. No podía tener más de treinta y tantos años, Louis estaba seguro. Y era un tipo que se veía buena gente, sin contar el hecho de que era muy guapo.

Liam lo siguió y Louis fue detrás de ellos, porque se sentía abrumado ante el hecho de que en serio estaba en un bar de BDSM usando un collar dorado con tachas, lo cual indicaba que sería sumiso.

_Jodidamente genial,_  pensó con sarcasmo.

Sebastian sonrió, mirándolos a ambos.

—Bienvenidos sean, desde este momento dejarán de ser solo Liam y...

—Louis —contestó el interpelado.

—...Liam y Louis. Ahora serán dominante y sumiso. Disfruten su estadía en el _Désirs Du Château_ —pronunció el nombre del bar con un exquisito acento francés, sonrió cándidamente antes de abrir la puerta.

Y en ese momento, el mundo de Louis giró irremediablemente. El sonido era ensordecedor, alguna canción electrónica del momento sonaba a todo volumen, mientras sus ojos paseaban a través de la multitud de asistentes. Luces estrambóticas colgaban y giraban iluminando parcialmente el lugar. Habían jaulas repartidas alrededor suspendidas desde el techo y había tanto hombres como mujeres bailando al compás de la música dentro de ellas. Louis jadeó mientras veía repartidos varios escenarios, donde había gente dando espectáculos de todo tipo. Personas con el collar que él tenía en ese momento en posición de perrito, totalmente desnudos siendo azotados vilmente por otros en el papel de Liam.

Louis gimió, porque todo eso era demasiado para él y al mismo tiempo no podía controlar la corriente de electricidad que lo recorría. Olía a sexo, a deseo, a un cúmulo de sensaciones e instintos animales a los que él definitivamente no estaba acostumbrado.

Liam lo agarró del collar bruscamente y Louis se quejó.

—¿Qué te pasa? —rugió golpeando a Liam en el brazo. Algunas personas se le quedaron mirando con las cejas alzadas, como si su actitud fuese indeseable en el lugar. Y entonces, se dio cuenta de qué papel estaba jugando y el hecho de que acababa de golpear a un dominante sin importar que Liam fuese su compañero de apartamento, amigo incondicional y un empollón de clase con doble vida.

Bajó la cabeza, carraspeando. Repentinamente, sintiéndose fuera de lugar. 

—Lo siento, Louis. No me acordaba que es tu primera vez. —Liam suspiró—. Así es como agarramos a los sumisos en este bar, con el consentimiento del sumiso, por supuesto.

Louis hizo un puchero, cruzándose de brazos.

—Recuérdalo la próxima vez, granuja —espetó por lo bajo y entonces dijo—: guíame a donde sea que vayas, pero no me agarres como si fuera una jodida posesión, Liam.

Liam asintió sonriendo con cariño y le pasó un brazo por los hombros antes de empezar a caminar, Louis no sabía a qué dirección los estaba conduciendo su amigo realmente.

Después de un rato de atravesar cuerpos semi desnudos, llegaron finalmente a una de las mesas cercanas al escenario. Desde ahí, los azotes y gemidos y gruñidos se escuchaban más fuertes. Louis no se atrevió a mirar lo que sea que estaba pasando arriba suyo.

Liam entonces soltó a Louis, fue cuando Louis se dio cuenta que había una mirada furiosa dirigida hacia él. Louis alzó una ceja hacia el moreno de mirada asesina. El hombre tenía... ¿un cinturón encerrando su pene? Louis tuvo que parpadear varias veces para terminar de convencerse de que no era una jodida cosa de su imaginación. El moreno solo estaba usando eso. Del cinturón alrededor de sus caderas que estaba enjaulando a su miembro, se extendían unas mordazas que mantenían sus brazos a la altura del cinturón, todo su cuerpo estaba desnudo y ahora que Louis estaba más cerca, alcanzaba a ver que el hombre tenía delineador puesto, lo que resaltaba sus ojos caramelo incluso en la oscuridad.

Liam se acercó, al parecer, olvidando por completo a Louis.

—¡Zee! —exclamó sobresaltando a Louis ante su emoción. Liam agarró las caderas del excéntrico chico, cuyo cabello al parecer estaba matizado con dorado al igual que parte de su piel. El moreno bajó la cabeza de inmediato, el collar dorado brillando, todo él se veía espléndido y ahora Louis entendía por qué Liam se había cambiado de canoa.

El chico murmuró algo y Louis vio como Liam fruncía el ceño.

—¿Qué acabas de decir, Zayn? —gruñó Liam, volviendo a esa actitud que a Louis le parecía sorprendente viniendo de un cachorrito como él. Liam agarró a Zayn de las mejillas apretándolas rudamente y Louis quiso intervenir pero no lo hizo porque le tenía miedo a esa faceta de Liam, tenía que admitirlo.

—Dije que si traes a tus sumisos...—comenzó, señalando a Louis con la cabeza, su voz temblorosa—, yo puedo ser un sumiso independiente. ¿No? —refunfuñó.

Liam lo soltó bruscamente haciendo que Zayn se tambalease un poco sobre sus pies. Liam escrutó su cuerpo de arriba a abajo antes de jalar el cinturón hacia arriba, Zayn soltó un grito que fue acallado por la boca salvaje de Liam.

Louis abrió la boca totalmente conmocionado.

Liam alejó sus labios de repente mientras que Zayn se quedó buscándolos con un gemido lastimero.

—No te atrevas a volverme a hablar así. ¿Entendido, Zayn? —Liam jaló de nuevo el cinturón y Zayn lloriqueó.

—Sí.

—¿Sí, qué?

—Sí, amo —contestó Zayn con un gemido bajo antes de que la boca de Liam capturase la suya, la mano del castaño viajó a través del abdomen del chico y Louis apartó la mirada. Su pene estaba empezando a levantarse y _no._ Él jodidamente no se estaba excitando ante la escena que su amigo Liam estaba montando con su sumiso. Él no, definitivamente.

Se sentó en la mesa en la que había visto a Zayn antes, suponiendo que era la que estaba designada para Liam y para él, por supuesto.

Liam lo dejó solo preguntándole si estaba bien con eso, Louis asintió y le sonrió al moreno, Zayn le devolvió la sonrisa, siguiendo a Liam a través de la multitud, a Dios sabe dónde lo estaba conduciendo. Ahora que estaba solo, Louis quería ahogarse en alcohol. Esto había sido una pésima idea. Una pésima, terrible, desastrosa idea.

Louis miró a su alrededor, intentando esconderse de algunos ojos suspicaces que le devolvían el escrutinio. Él solo quería que esta noche acabase. Debió darle las malditas veinte libras a Niall antes de montarse al maldito carro. Jodido orgullo de mierda, siempre lo metía en esta clase de líos. Suspiró, mirando el vaso que Zayn había dejado sobre la mesa, Louis olfateó el contenido y se dio cuenta de que era whisky, se encogió de hombros antes de beber un poco. Hizo una mueca ante el amargo y picante sabor que quemó su esófago.

Cerró los ojos, mientras escuchaba la música, la canción era buena y parecía que a la multitud le gustaba porque la emoción se hizo presente; todo es muy electrizante para Louis. Volvió a suspirar y entonces sintió una presencia. Sonrió.

—Te tardaste, Payne —espetó, abriendo los ojos. Su sonrisa cayó al darse cuenta de que no era Liam, era un tipo vestido con un traje de etiqueta, llevaba un manos libres en la oreja y miraba a Louis con calma.

—Señor...

—Louis Tomlinson —Louis se abofeteó por darle su nombre a un tipo que no conocía y el cual muy bien podía ser un depravado que quería torturarlo y matarlo. Al carajo, él no debía haber venido a este lugar.

—Señor Tomlinson, un placer. —El hombre le dio un asentimiento—. Mi jefe quiere saber si le gustaría ser su compañía esta noche. —Louis se quedó mirando al hombre como un estúpido. Porque, _¿qué?_

—¿Yo, qué, quién? —Sabía que todas esas preguntas lo hacían ver como un tonto pero no le importa porque... porque _diablos,_ alguien quería su compañía. ¿Y si era un viejo verde? Uh, ¿y si era el hijo de un narco? Dios, ¿por qué había venido a este lugar en primer lugar?

Una imagen de Niall llegó a su cabeza. Louis iba a abofetearlo cuando llegase, _jodidamente sí._

—¿Señor Tomlinson, me escuchó? —El hombre lo miró fijamente.

—No, yo... lo siento... —Louis se sonrojó, y mierda, se sentía como un imbécil.

—Le decía que mi jefe no le gusta dar su nombre. Pero si de algo sirve, él es alguien cotizado. —Louis asintió ante sus palabras—. ¿Acepta, señor Tomlinson?

_Bueno,_ suspiró, _lo que sea._ Sabía que podía huir si quería.

—Preferiría que él me lo pidiera en persona, todo este misterio me desagrada. —Se cruzó de brazos, molesto. Él no tenía madera de sumiso, sabía que el tipo iba a preferir a alguien menos exigente y él podría salir victorioso de esa proposición.

De un momento a otro, Louis sintió unas grandes manos posándose sobre sus ojos, parpadeó ante la repentina oscuridad. Sintió una respiración cerca de su oído y jadeó.

—¿Le gustaría acompañarme esta noche, Louis? —susurró una voz gruesa, lenta, tan profunda que erizó la piel de Louis por completo—. Le aseguro tanto placer que no va a recordar ni como se llama mañana en la mañana...

El corazón de Louis latió furiosamente contra su pecho.

—Yo... yo... —Louis tartamudeó y se sintió estúpido por tantas cosas. Por haber venido a este bar, por ser tan testarudo y orgulloso y por estar tartamudeando ante la presencia de este hombre detrás suyo. Era alto, Louis lo sabía porque podía sentir su duro pecho contra su espalda—. N...n....

—Shh... —chitó mientras una de sus manos se trasladaba para tapar por completo sus ojos, porque al parecer su manaza podía cubrir los ojos de Louis sin mayor esfuerzo. Su otra mano descendió hasta sus labios cuando lo calló—, permítame hacerle gozar, Louis. Le prometo que le va a encantar. —Y esa mano que estaba sobre sus labios desapareció para encontrarse rápidamente dándole masajes a su miembro recién excitado.

—Oh, mierda. —Louis gimió ante el toque, el cual se detuvo demasiado pronto para su gusto.

—Tiene que permitirme vendar sus ojos, soy un hombre que le gusta trabajar el placer con misterio. —El hombre susurró de nuevo sobre su oído—. En pocas palabras, usted no me verá en todo el transcurso de nuestra sesión.

Louis sopesó lo que el hombre había dicho, entonces soltó una risa burlona.

—¿Por qué? ¿Eres feo? —preguntó.

El hombre se quedó callado durante un rato antes de susurrarle al oído:

—No creo que le importe mi aspecto una vez que empecemos a jugar, Louis.

Louis gimió sin poder evitarlo, sintiendo sus mejillas calentarse. No podía creer lo fácil que este hombre podía encenderlo, incluso sin saber como lucía.

—Entonces, ¿qué me dice, Louis? ¿Acepta? —preguntó el hombre con esa voz sensual y segura que estaba haciendo a las piernas de Louis temblar.

Louis no supo qué es lo que se activó involuntariamente en su cerebro pero asintió.

—Esa era la respuesta que quería, Louis. —expresó antes de apartar sus manos. Louis parpadeó varias veces mientras recuperaba su visión y se encontró al hombre de hace un momento en frente suyo, el que le había hablado en primer lugar.

—¿Es usted? —El hombre niega risueño.

—No, mi jefe ya partió a la habitación escogida por él. Usted vendrá conmigo y yo le ayudaré a estar preparado para él. —Louis tragó saliva pero lo siguió porque, ya tenía su pene apretado en sus bóxers buscando la liberación y no podía mentir ante el hecho de que ese hombre intenso y misterioso le había encantado.

Atravesaron casi todo el bar y empezaron a subir unas escaleras a un piso superior. Llegaron a un pasillo iluminado con luces rojas. Varias puertas se extendían a través de él. Louis miró cada puerta con curiosidad.

—No escuchará nada, señor. Las habitaciones están encorchadas para la comodidad y libre comportamiento de los dominantes y sumisos en sus sesiones. —Louis se volvió a sonrojar y se sintió como un tonto, pero no era algo que podía controlar.

Llegaron al final del pasillo, había una puerta en el centro, a diferencia de las demás habitaciones que se encontraban en sus laterales. Louis se quedó quieto mientras el hombre abría con lentitud la puerta y le permitía pasar antes que él.

Louis se atragantó conforme mira lo que aparecía ante sus ojos zafiro. Era un perfecto cuarto de tortura, lleno de objetos extraños, había una cama con aspecto medieval y un montón de cuerdas, látigos, fustas, un auténtico dormitorio del dolor para que un practicante hiciera de las suyas con su cuerpo.

Louis se estremeció mientras hacía una mueca, le echó un vistazo al tipo cuyo nombre aún no sabía y este le sonrió.

—Retírese su ropa.

—¿Toda? —Louis tembló porque _demonios,_ él no podía pensar con la suficiente cordura, se encontraba abrumado por las consecuencias que esta decisión podría traerle durante el resto de la noche.

—Sí, excepto por su bóxer y el collar de rol —comentó el hombre con una sonrisa. Louis asintió, quitándose su camisa, jeans y sus zapatos. No fue demasiado formal ni con poca ropa y todavía no entendía por qué ese tipo misterioso lo había escogido a él. Se giró, encontrándose con su reflejo en un espejo.

_Mierda, es que soy malditamente perfecto._

Louis suspiró para volver a encontrarse con el tipo que le estaba dando indicaciones.

El hombre le pidió que se acercara hasta un artefacto aparentemente extraño, Louis podría describirlo como un pasamanos con diferentes cuerdas y mordazas colgando de todo el objeto.

—Párese ahí. —El hombre señaló el sitio y Louis se posicionó en el centro de ese "pasamanos para pervertidos", como había decidido llamarle—. Le pondré un antifaz, no puede quitárselo a menos que mi jefe así lo ordene o usted desee detener la sesión. ¿Comprende, señor Tomlinson?

Louis asintió moviendo sus manos a sus lados como cuando practicaba fútbol. Se sentía muy nervioso y no sabía si sus expresiones lo estaban traicionando.

El hombre asintió con su expresión seria y procedió a sacar el antifaz de uno de los cajones, se acercó a Louis con el objeto de color azul y se lo puso con lentitud. Todo se volvió oscuro de inmediato y la respiración de Louis se agitó ligeramente mientras carraspeaba.

—Muy bien, señor Tomlinson. —El hombre se escuchaba un tanto lejano ahora—. Lo dejaré aquí, para que espere a mi jefe. No se retire el antifaz y le aconsejo que defina desde ya sus palabras de seguridad.

—Espera, ¿palabras de segu...? —Pero su pregunta no terminó de ser realmente formulada cuando escuchó la puerta cerrarse.

Louis respiró lentamente, tenía la necesidad de quitarse el antifaz pero no quería que el juego se arruinase por su impertinencia. Se mordió su labio inferior y en ese momento escuchó la puerta abrirse, dejó de moverse y se quedó completamente estático, su corazón bombeando demasiado rápido contra su pecho.

La puerta se cerró con un sordo estruendo pero no escuchó ningún paso. Se sintió vulnerable, él estaba ahí, en bóxers y con sus ojos tapados por un antifaz, ciego. Deseó ser como Matt Murdock en ese momento. Mordió su labio inferior mientras esperaba y esperaba y esperaba. Entonces:

—¿Es su primera vez, Louis? —susurró el hombre delante suyo y Louis jadeó por la sorpresa causada.

Louis titubeó y entonces asintió.

—Sí, soy nuevo en esto... —susurró pasando sus manos por sus brazos, tanteando.

El hombre se movió muy cerca y Louis pudo sentir la respiración del tipo contra su rostro, tan cerca que Louis sintió que podría desmayarse.

—Bien, entonces le explicaré unas cuantas reglas antes de que inicie la sesión. —Louis asintió de nuevo con lentitud mientras sentía al hombre tomarle uno de sus brazos—. No me gusta que mis sumisos se quiten el antifaz, como le dije en un principio, me gusta lo excitante que es el misterio. Las sensaciones son mucho más fuertes de esta manera —susurró el hombre con una voz seria que hizo que el pene de Louis saltase—. Tiene que decirme cuáles serán sus palabras de seguridad. Habrá una que utilizará para descansar si algo le incomoda y otra que será para detener la sesión por completo si no se siente seguro.

Louis respiró lentamente mientras el hombre le ponía algo en una de sus muñecas y procedía a hacerlo con la otra.

—Bien, la palabra para descansar será _Rogue_ —expresó Louis lentamente—. Y para detenerse por completo, será _Piñata._

Escuchó una risa oscura provenir del hombre.

—¿Piñata?

—Piñata —Louis declaró con solemnidad a la oscuridad porque no podía ver, sus mejillas sonrojándose.

—Muy bien, _Rogue_ para descansar y _Piñata_ para detenerse —repitió el hombre mientras terminaba de ponerle el otro objeto alrededor de su muñeca izquierda—. Siempre que se dirija a mí a lo largo de la sesión, será con la palabra 'amo' al final. No puede alzar la voz pero si puede hablar. No tengo problema con ello —comentó el hombre con lentitud—. No soy sado, es decir, no me gusta infringir verdadero dolor en mis sumisos, por lo que todo lo que usaré en ese sentido será una fusta, sino le gusta, por supuesto, puede utilizar la palabra _Rogue_ para indicarlo. ¿Sabe lo qué es un enema?

Louis se sonrojó furiosamente.

—Me hice uno ayer, ejem, soy bastante limpio con esas cosas —expresó el castaño con la voz entrecortada. Diablos, ninguno de sus amantes le había preguntado eso tan directamente, de hecho hablar sobre _"lavado del ano"_ mataba la pasión. Pero de nuevo, este no era un amante cualquiera, era su dominante durante esa noche.

—Bien —contestó el hombre—. Soy amante del bondage y la utilización de juguetes sexuales. ¿Tiene problema con que hagamos esas prácticas? —Louis sopesó lo que dijo. Ya había hecho uso de juguetes sexuales con otros hombres pero nunca había sido atado.

—No estoy muy familiarizado con ninguna de las dos prácticas pero creo... que sí, estaría bien —Louis susurró muy bajito la última palabra para luego morderse su labio inferior.

—Muy bien, creo que podemos empezar. —Y una vez que el hombre dijo eso, levantó bruscamente sus muñecas y Louis jadeó cuando sintió como el hombre enredaba algo en cada una de sus muñecas—. Intente soltarse.

Louis respiró hondo antes de jalar sus brazos hacia abajo, en definitiva estaba atrapado. Se estremeció.

—Perfecto. En este momento está atado a las rendijas superiores, Louis. Por lo que no podrá tocarme ni tocarse bajo ninguna circunstancia. ¿Preparado?

—Sí —susurró. _No,_ pensó.

—¿Sí, qué? —preguntó el hombre con la voz baja y controlada.

—Sí, señor, digo, _amo._ —divagó Louis con la voz temblorosa.

El hombre se acercó.

—No se asuste, Louis. —Sintió las palabras susurradas contra sus labios y las manos de Louis picaron por desatarse y tomar al hombre del rostro para besarlo—. Esta noche me voy a dedicar a hacerle gritar de placer, Louis —dijo con esa voz rasposa, llena de control, haciéndole temblar con anticipación.

El hombre se alejó de repente dejando a Louis con los labios ansiosos. Louis frunció el ceño, totalmente a oscuras y con los brazos suspendidos, agradeciendo el hecho de que hacía ejercicio y no se cansaba tan rápido.

De repente, sintió sus labios suaves recorriendo su estómago.

—Oh —jadeó, arqueando su espalda mientras sus grandes manos se deslizaron por sus costados, sus labios lentos hicieron su tortuoso camino hacia el sur de su cuerpo, todo era tan excitante que tenía al pene de Louis luchando por salir de sus bóxers.

El hombre detuvo sus manos en el borde del elástico de sus bóxers; sus labios se encontraban puestos sobre el abdomen de Louis mientras Louis jadeaba ante las sensaciones. Él se deshizo, pues, de sus bóxers deslizándolos por sus piernas y haciéndole levantar cada pierna para sacarlos del camino. El pene de Louis estaba erguido mientras sentía la respiración del hombre sobre su miembro erecto.

—Bonitos atributos —comentó el hombre con la voz incluso más profunda. Aquello hizo clic en Louis y respondió:

—Gracias, amo.

El hombre soltó un gemido de aprobación ante las palabras de Louis y Louis no supo por qué se sintió orgulloso al complacer al desconocido.

Louis mordió sus labios al sentir como las manos del hombre viajaron de su abdomen a su espalda y bajaron hasta su trasero, apretó las mejillas de su culo fuertemente y Louis jadeó más alto.

—Esto es mío hoy, ¿entendido, Louis?

—Sí, amo. —Louis suspiró y luego soltó un quejido cuando las manos se apartaron de su cuerpo.

Buscó con la mirada perdida algún movimiento pero fue vano, se sentía demasiado impedido con ese maldito antifaz y las malditas cuerdas. Él quería ver a su dominante. Deseaba tocarlo.

De repente, sintió como un objeto con las puntas delgadas se paseó por su columna vertebral.

—Oh, joder —Louis chilló mientras se estremecía ante el recorrido del artefacto a través de su espalda.

—¿Le gusta la sensación, Louis? —Louis estaba abrumado por las sensaciones y por el misterio. Entonces, el mismo objeto impactó contra su trasero suavemente sacándole un gemido.

—¡Mierda!

—Le hice una pregunta, Louis —demandó el hombre y Louis parpadeó, lágrimas de excitación se escondían detrás del antifaz esconde. Soltó un suspiro prolongado.

—Sí, me gusta, amo —susurró. Podía sentir al hombre acaparando su espalda. Se sentía vulnerable y a la vez poderoso. Eran un cúmulo de sentimientos en su interior que no tenían una explicación lógica.

Una vez más el hombre se alejó, Louis le escuchó remover cosas de los cajones y de nuevo todo se quedó en completo silencio.

Esta vez, la cosa fue un tanto diferente.

—Es hora de probar algo nuevo. —El desconocido deslizó sus manos con una delicadeza increíble a través de su espalda e hizo a Louis temblar. De pronto, levantó a Louis de su vientre, irguiendo su trasero mientras Louis se estiraba con las cuerdas aún inmovilizando sus brazos—. Muy bien, Louis, ¿tiene presente sus palabras de seguridad?

—Rogue y Piñata —expresó Louis con la voz un poco rasgada.

—Perfecto —y apenas dijo aquello, Louis sintió una intromisión dentro de su culo.

—¡Guau! ¡Guau! ¡¿qué es eso?! —El hombre azotó su trasero con su palma y las rodillas de Louis se debilitaron—. A... amo...

El hombre se inclinó hacia él, su mano firmemente sosteniendo su abdomen.

—Es un acostumbrador anal —comentó el hombre con suavidad, como si estuvieran hablando del clima en vez de estar encerrados en una habitación practicando roles de dominante y sumiso—. Me dirá su palabra de seguridad cuando no pueda resistir que entre más. ¿Entendido?

Louis asintió y entonces el hombre hizo que el acostumbrador fuese más profundo. Louis jadeó y luego mordió sus labios mientras el hombre introducía lentamente cada bola del acostumbrador dentro de su culo.

Louis gimió, no podía creer que ese jodido artefacto fuese tan infinito. Entonces, cuando sintió que estaba por encima de su capacidad, gritó:

_—¡Piñata!_

—¿Piñata? —El hombre pareció sorprendido.

—¡Eh! ¡Quiero decir, Rogue! ¡Joder, solo no más bolas dentro de mi ano! —Louis se sonrojó furiosamente.

El hombre se apartó pero el objeto se mantuvo dentro de Louis. Louis inhaló y exhaló por unos minutos.

_¿Dónde estás?_

De pronto, sintió como las manos del hombre se posaban en sus mejillas, sus bocas finalmente se reunieron. Louis gimió fuertemente, esa boca era majestuosa, sabía a fresas y a pasión, también había un deje de control y poder en el movimiento de la lengua del hombre contra la suya. Louis volvió a gemir cuando sus dientes chocaron en una lucha de deseo y lujuria incontrolable. El hombre gruñó antes de morderle el labio de una forma tan sensual que sino fuera por el hecho de que estaba atado a las rejillas del "pasamanos para pervertidos", se hubiese caído de rodillas. Sin previo aviso, las bolas de su culo empezaron a vibrar.

—¡Santa mierda! —gritó Louis arqueando su espalda al sentir la vibración—. ¡Joder, joder, joder! —lloriqueó, su pene empezó a dejar salir gotas de presemen.

—No tiene permitido venirse sin mi consentimiento, Louis. No se altere. —Louis jadeó, intentando controlarse pero era inútil, el jodido acostumbrador lo estaba haciendo delirar.

Entonces, sintió como el hombre se acercaba besándolo salvajemente, su pene chocó contra el fuerte abdomen del hombre y Louis rodó los ojos dentro del antifaz, abriendo la boca mientras el hombre la ultrajaba con mordidas y besos.

—No se va a venir por un juguete, ¿queda claro? Se va a venir por mi pene enterrado muy dentro suyo, ¿entiende? —espetó el hombre apretando las mejillas de Louis. Entonces, con una maestría increíble, el hombre le sacó el acostumbrador-vibrador con una rapidez extrema. Louis arqueó la espalda soltando otro alarido de placer.

Su respiración era jadeante mientras sus brazos colgaban del "pasamanos para pervertidos".

Entonces, el hombre lo soltó de las mordazas y lo sostuvo entre sus fornidos brazos, Louis sintió su pecho desnudo y se atragantó con su propia saliva, mientras tanteaba el bien formado cuerpo de su dominante, pudo sentir la diferencia entre su tersa piel y algo más. ¿Tatuajes, quizá?

—¿Tiene tatuajes, amo? —Sintió al hombre sonreír contra su cabello.

—Perceptivo. —Louis podía sentir al hombre a su alrededor. Sin esperar demasiado, el desconocido lo levantó del suelo, cargándolo entre sus brazos.

—Guau, oh —Louis gimió, apoyando su frente contra el pecho de este hombre fornido con ese aura de dominio que hacía que su corazón saltase cada vez más rápido contra su pecho. Se sentía en parte patético ante la situación.

El hombre caminó a través de la habitación con Louis entre sus brazos y lo depositó sobre algo mullido. La cama medieval, seguramente.

—Muy bien, Louis. —El hombre lo estaba acaparando y Louis podía sentir todo el cuerpo desnudo de él contra el suyo, suspiró y se estremeció a la par que abría la boca excitado—. Voy a atarle a la cama de los brazos solamente. ¿Comprende? —Louis tragó saliva. Ahora, estaba en una posición más cómoda pero incluso más vulnerable porque el desconocido estaba encima suyo y Louis todavía no podía mirar.

—Comprendo, amo —Louis susurró porque en serio, era todo lo que podía hacer. Lamió su labio superior y escuchó un gruñido que provino de su amo—. ¿Amo?

—No saque la lengua, Louis. No me haga mordérsela. —Louis tragó saliva mientras que el hombre agarraba sus muñecas y las levantaba por encima de su cabeza, Louis pudo sentir como él ataba cuerdas alrededor de sus muñecas, aprisionándolo contra la cabecera—. Perfecto —canturreó el hombre mordiéndole los labios mientras una de sus manos se deslizaba a través de su pecho, la otra tenía que ser la que estaba maniobrando con ese objeto de tiras porque Louis se removió ante la sensación de la mano del hombre y el objeto recorriendo su cuerpo.

El hombre dio un suave golpe con el objeto sobre su pelvis y Louis siseó un gemido.

—¿Se siente bien? —El aliento del hombre golpeó su abdomen y Louis estiró sus brazos dándose cuenta de que seguía atado y no podía tocarle.

—S-sí, amo —contestó Louis con la voz cargada de emociones.

—Más fuerte, Louis. —El objeto volvió a pringar esta vez contra su pezón. Louis gruñó, arqueando la espalda.

—¡Sí, amo! —exclamó Louis y entonces soltó un jadeo prolongado cuando la boca depredadora del desconocido acaeció sobre el pezón estimulado por el objeto y succionó con ganas—. Oh, _sí,_ amo. Oh, _oh._ —Louis se deshizo en gemidos, que se tornaron más fuertes y suplicantes cuando el hombre se trasladó hasta su otro pezón. Eran una zona erógena para el castaño.

Hubo un momento en el que Louis volvió a sentirse desamparado por la imponente figura del desconocido pero rápidamente deshizo el pensamiento cuando el hombre regresó a su lugar.

—Verteré algo tibio sobre su abdomen, Louis. Dígame su palabra de seguridad si no se siente cómodo. —Louis parpadeó con el antifaz puesto y en ese momento un líquido se derramó sobre su abdomen, cayendo en un hilillo controlado y Louis gimió.

—¿Qué es, amo? —Louis preguntó con verdadera curiosidad mientras su pene de por si, muy excitado le pedía su atención. Atención que no le podía dar porque se encontraba atado a la cama.

—Chocolate —fue todo lo que respondió el hombre antes de pasar su lengua por el hilillo que había dejado sobre el abdomen de Louis. Louis jadeó incontrolablemente, porque aquella lengua astuta lo estaba matando de placer.

—Me voy a venir, amo —lloriqueó Louis.

—No lo hará, Louis. No se lo permito —bramó el hombre y Louis trató de controlar su respiración.

El desconocido lo giró de una manera brusca, dejándole boca abajo mientras levanta su culo y lo azotaba con su palma.

—Oh, mierda. —Louis se contrajo cuando la palma del hombre volvió a impactar en el mismo lugar—. Mierda, amo —susurró Louis.

—¿Qué? —inquirió el hombre contra su maldita entrada y Louis sabía que podría morir en ese instante, víctima de tantas sensaciones que estaban haciendo cosas extrañas a su cuerpo.

—¿Qué hace, amo? —preguntó Louis, sobreestimulado por el acostumbrador, por las palmadas y los pequeños azotes, por esa boca lujuriosa.

—Voy a comerle ese culo precioso, Louis. Eso haré —respondió el hombre antes de separar las mejillas del trasero de Louis para chupar su rosada entrada.

—¡Oh! —Louis sollozó de placer, intentando mover las caderas hacia atrás para encontrarse con esa boca pecadora. Era una tarea inútil, el desconocido lo tenía fuertemente agarrado por las caderas, separando sus mejillas mientras su lengua se resbalaba en el interior de terciopelo de Louis—. ¡Joder, amo! —boqueó Louis sintiendo como inevitablemente se iba a venir.

Pero antes de si quiera poder decirlo, el hombre se alejó de su tarea haciendo que Louis llorase y moviese su trasero en busca de más atención.

—Por favor... —susurró.

—¿Por favor, qué? —Incluso cuando hizo esa pregunta, Louis escuchó como el hombre abría algo con un chasquido. Un condón de seguro.

—Por favor, amo —suplicó Louis de la forma más sumisa posible. Entregado a la necesidad que el hombre le había implantado con sus intensos amagues sensuales y sexuales.

—Claro que sí, _amor_ —le susurró el hombre con cariño antes de entrar en Louis de sopetón. Louis jadeó porque el hombre era  _enorme_ y Louis podía sentirlo incluso al inicio de su estómago.

—Joder —lloriqueó Louis cuando el hombre empezó a moverse dando unos embistes leves, incrementando de a poco la velocidad—. _Oh, oh..._ —Louis murmuraba cosas ininteligibles, la saliva derramándose de su boca mientras los embistes se volvían cada vez más precisos e intensos, más fuertes—. ¡Oh mierda, _sí!_ —chilló y el hombre le dio un nuevo golpe en la mejilla izquierda de su culo mientras lo penetraba—. _¡Joder,_ más rápido, amo! —gritó Louis apretando sus nudillos contra los barrotes de la cabecera sus manos enredadas entre las cuerdas y las sábanas—. _¡Ah!_ —gritó antes de dejar caer su cabeza contra una de las almohadas, la mordió con fuerza mientras sus ojos soltaban lágrimas de placer.

El hombre gruñó y entonces Louis sintió como sus embistes bajaban de velocidad, su cuerpo acaparando literalmente toda su espalda, sintió como besaba su mejilla.

—No esconda sus preciosos gritos, Louis. Son música para mis oídos. —Y aquello fue todo lo que Louis necesitó para dejarse llevar.

Era muy ruidoso en la cama, no lo podía evitar y menos cuando había esperado toda la noche para tener el pene del hombre enterrado profundamente en su culo.

—¡Oh, demonios! —gritó Louis cuando los embistes se volvieron más y más salvajes haciendo que la cama chirriase contra la pared debido a la fuerza con la que el hombre lo estaba penetrando.

—¡Oh, sí! —escuchó al hombre gritar y por alguna razón extraña Louis se sintió fascinado de causarle placer.

—¿Puedo... puedo venirme amo? —suplicó Louis. Estaba al maldito borde, no creía ser capaz de controlarse más. El hombre entonces suspiró.

—Claro que puedes venirte, Louis. —Y entonces susurro—: _Mi_ Louis.

Louis se vino con un grito ensordecedor, manchando las sábanas, las almohadas y su abdomen, la estimulación excesiva había hecho que disparara como nunca antes, víctima de un orgasmo sin precedentes. El hombre se vino un par de segundos después en el condón pero aún así, Louis pudo sentir como el hombre se dejaba llevar por el placer causado.

Finalmente, cayó a un lado de su cuerpo y desató a Louis. Louis se acurrucó junto a él, respiración errática, piernas trémulas y corazón desbocado.

—¿Puedo quitarme esto, amo? —le preguntó Louis, señalando su antifaz.

—Podrás apenas yo deje la habitación —contestó el hombre acariciándole el cabello.

—Oh, ya veo —Louis intentó al máximo no hacer notar su voz decepcionada. No creyó poder lograrlo.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que cayese en los brazos de Morfeo, exhausto y con la respiración de su amo sobre su oído.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

—Me preocupa enserio, Li —susurró Niall. Ambos estaban mirando desde la cocina a un Louis enfundado en un suéter y pantalones Adidas, comiendo cereales mientras miraba una película de Disney—. Está llorando con _Hannah Montana: La Película._ —expresó Niall, anonadado.

Liam suspiró y Niall lo golpeó en el brazo.

—¡Eh! ¿Y eso por qué fue?

—¿Por qué lo dejaste solo, maldito desgraciado? —siseó Niall—. Yo quería veinte libras pero no que mi hijo entrara en depresión.

Liam se tomó la molestia de lucir avergonzado.

—Te dije que no era buena idea llevarlo.

—Ugh, eres insoportable, Payne. —Entonces Niall toma su cuenco de cereales y se encaminó hasta la sala de televisión—. Oye, Lou. ¿Qué tal todo?

Louis levantó la mirada, sus ojos estaban aguados.

—¿Por qué no le confesó su secreto a Travis, Niall? _¿Por qué?_ —preguntó Louis, esnifando y apretando su plato de cereales contra su pecho. Niall suspiró y se acercó para abrazarlo.

—Oh, mi muchacho. —Niall empezó a consentirlo—. Todo estará bien, ¿si?

—Ya, pero mira, también lastimó a su padre por esconder su identidad. —Louis parecía realmente enojado con Hannah—. ¿Cuál es el punto de esconder tu identidad de todas maneras? Hiere a las personas, ¿sabes, Niall? —Louis volvió a esnifar—. No es justo hacer eso, si solo es un acto egoísta.

—¿Seguimos hablando de _Hannah Montana,_ Lou? —preguntó Niall preocupado y divertido a la vez.

—Claro que sí. ¿De qué más podría estar hablando? —bufó Louis, sin lucir convincente.

—Oh, mi muchacho, ven aquí. —Niall lo apretó más fuerte entre sus brazos, luego levantó la mirada, frunciendo el ceño en dirección a Liam—. Tú, niño malo... tráele un bote de helado de vainilla a Lou —le exigió Niall. Liam rodó los ojos pero a continuación, tomó su chaqueta y recogió las llaves de su auto.

Niall se quedó consintiendo a Louis mientras ambos miraban como Miley se quedaba toda la noche pintando el granero por completo.

 

 

 

 

 

Niall y Louis escucharon a Liam llegar, riéndose con alguien más.

—Le envío por helado y trae compañía —refunfuñó Niall.

—Déjalo, Ni. Seguro es Zayn. Probablemente nos lo presente al fin —contestó Louis, su voz rasposa por las lágrimas resecas.

Liam abrió la puerta con una sonrisa radiante y en efecto, detrás de él venía Zayn. Ahora llevaba una camisa con un intrincado diseño y unos jeans sueltos. No tenía la misma pinta excéntrica de aquel sábado. Louis suspiró porque incluso sin matices dorados y lápiz de ojos, seguía siendo hermoso.

—Miren a quienes me encontré. —Luego de decir eso, Louis se dio cuenta de que detrás de Zayn venía un chico alto de complexión fuerte y cabello castaño oscuro ligeramente ondulado. Estaba trajeado a diferencia de Zayn y de Liam y llevaba puestas unas gafas de aumento. El hombre era increíblemente hermoso y Louis tuvo que carraspear y acomodarse mejor. _Jodido Liam,_ podía haberles avisado para no presentarse en esas fachas—. Bueno, Lou, ya conoces a Zee. —Zayn extendió la mano amigablemente y Louis la recibió, se dieron un apretón flojo—. Ni, este es Zee—lo presentó al rubio oxigenado, Liam llevaba ojos soñadores mientras veía a Zayn interactuando con sus amigos.

Louis suspiró.

—Y bueno, ninguno de ustedes le conoce —señaló al chico trajead—. Pero este es mi buen amigo Harry. —Pasó un brazo por sus hombros y le palmeó la espalda—. Lo conocí en el bar hace unos meses.

Louis tragó saliva porque vaya, así que el tipo practicaba el BDSM.

—Es un empollón de clase y tiene dinero en sus bolsillos como para acabar con el hambre en África. —Le remueve el pelo y Harry gruñó con fastidio alejando a Liam de un pequeño empujón.

Y Louis sabía que está siendo paranoico, pero ese gruñido le estaba trayendo recuerdos interesantes, cerró sus piernas y mordió su labio inferior. No, era solo su mente jugándole sucio. Pero entonces, _entonces,_ Harry habló:

—Un gusto conocerlos. —Y el mundo de Louis cayó a sus pies, porque esa voz, _esa voz._ Los ojos de Harry terminaron en Louis y le obsequiaron una mirada tan intensa que Louis tuvo que levantarse del sillón con brusquedad.

Niall y Liam lo miraron con confusión.

—Eh... yo tengo, um, yo tengo mucho trabajo y... —Odiaba balbucear con toda su alma pero no podía conectar las palabras tan fácilmente con esos ojos penetrando su alma—. Eh... sí, eso. Un gusto conocerlos, Zayn... _Harry._ —Detestó como su voz salió pequeña cuando pronunció el nombre de Harry. Pero joder, el tipo era tan hermoso y su nombre sonaba tan bien en sus labios y lo había hecho vivir la mejor experiencia sexual de toda su puta vida.

Apresuró el paso hasta el pasillo con las tres habitaciones, cerró la puerta de su habitación, no pudo evitar que su pene se levantase con ganas de _más,_ de más de ese intenso y controlador hombre.

Diablos, él estaba  _tan_ jodido. En el sentido figurativo y literal.

Su respiración era errática mientras apoyaba su cabeza contra la puerta de su habitación, cerró los ojos. Pésima decisión. Ahora su mente había empezado a evocar imágenes de Harry sobre él, haciéndole más de las cosas que le había hecho esa noche en el _Désirs Du Château._ Su pene clamaba atención y Louis suspiró, metiendo su mano dentro de sus pantalones de chandal. El hecho de estar sin bóxers le facilitaba maniobrar su mano sobre su pene. Empezó a soltar pequeños gemidos y aceleró los movimientos de su mano mientras escuchaba la voz del hombre en su cabeza con la imagen de _Harry_ penetrándolo y vergonzosamente se vino más rápido de lo esperado. Respiró suavemente con el corazón latiendo furiosamente contra su pecho.

Decidió salir al baño con sigilo, de puntillas para que nadie lo notase desde la sala, tenía que cambiarse el pantalón y lavarse las manos. Exhaló con tranquilidad cuando llegó a su destino e intentó abrir la puerta al mismo tiempo que alguien la abría desde adentro.

Se quedó petrificado al ver la alta y fornida figura de Harry de pie en el interior del baño. Él le devolvió la mirada intensa. Louis se quedó con la boca abierta como la de un pez.

Los ojos de Harry lo estudiaron detenidamente y entonces sus ojos cayeron en la mano derecha de Louis, la que estaba embadurnada con su semen. Sus ojos se oscurecieron más y agarró a Louis del cuello cerrando la puerta, Louis gimió por lo bajo cuando Harry lo sintió sobre el borde del lavamanos.

—Louis —murmuró Harry sobre su oído y los pezones de Louis se excitaron al igual que su pene volvió rápidamente a la vida.

Louis lo pateó en el estómago, sin la fuerza suficiente para lastimarlo.

—Me dejaste solo —siseó Louis, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, odiaba lo sensible que estaba desde esa maldita noche, todo emocional y sensitivo. Harry suspiró acariciando sus mejillas.

—Así termino mis sesiones con todos mis sumisos. No corro el riesgo de que alguien pase la voz diciendo qué hago para divertirme. Soy alguien influyente y no puedo rebotar sobre el nombre de mi familia como si nada —susurró él, contra sus labios.

—No soy cualquier sumiso —espetó Louis a punto de poner sus brazos en jarras pero se dio cuenta de que una de sus manos permanecía embadurnada con su propio semen—. Ni siquiera soy uno, maldita sea.

—Estaba siendo precavido. —De repente, Harry gimió y agarró su mano derecha, lamiendo todo el semen de su palma. Louis jadeó mientras Harry se daba un festín con su semilla.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso? —susurró Louis con la voz entrecortada.

—Eso es _poco_ comparado con todo lo que quiero _hacerte._

Louis no supo si se trataba de la mirada intensa de Harry, de sus hermosas facciones, de su increíble cuerpo o la tensión sexual entre ambos pero no pudo evitar murmurar:

_—Fóllame._ —Y eso pareció ser todo lo que Harry necesitaba. Lo siguiente que hizo, fue empezar a devorar la boca de Louis. Louis jadeó enredando sus manos en el castaño cabello de Harry, suspirando entre beso y beso, las caricias de esa perversa boca sobre la suya llevándole al delirio—. Fóllame, Harry —le pidió Louis con la voz suplicante.

Harry se quitó las gafas y las dejó sobre un estante alto donde estaban los productos de aseo de Niall, Liam y él. Luego se giró hacia Louis y lo volteó bruscamente. Louis estaba de espaldas a Harry pero consiguió mirar sus reflejos a través del espejo del lavamanos.

—¿Sabes? —preguntó Harry en un canturreo—. No tuvimos la oportunidad de utilizar el espejo por mis reglas pero... —empezó, quedándose un rato pensativo haciendo cosas por debajo del culo de Louis que no alcanzaba a ver—, ahora podemos ponerlo en práctica. —Bajó los pantalones de chandal y gimió por lo bajo—. ¿Estabas sin bóxers cuando me recibiste? —siseó Harry. Louis asintió, mordiéndose los labios. La mirada de Harry se tornó más oscura.

En dos segundos, dos dedos de Harry embadurnados con lubricante se adentraron en Louis y Louis gimió mirando su reflejo y el de Harry quien tenía el ceño fruncido, labios hinchados por los besos, se encontraba totalmente concentrado en abrir a Louis.

Louis folló las puertas bajo el lavamanos y Harry sonrió lánguidamente.

—Nada de buscar placer, amor. —Harry le guiñó un ojo cambiando la dirección de sus dedos y añadiendo un tercero—. Yo te lo voy a dar, precioso —y en tanto decía aquello, sus dedos se doblaron y tocaron la próstata de Louis. Louis boqueó apretando sus manos contra el borde del mármol del lavamanos, rodó los ojos y se mordió los labios para no ser ruidoso.

Harry se quedó un par de minutos abriéndolo, luego sacó sus dedos y Louis se controló mirando su reflejo, labios mordidos y sus ojos zafiro cristalizados por la excitación. Tenía tantas ganas de gritar.

Harry entonces se desabrochó el cinturón de sus pantalones de etiqueta, se bajó sus bóxers y Louis gimió al ver el reflejo del pene de Harry erguido buscando enterrarse en su interior.

—Eso es lo que le provocas _tú, Louis._

Se sentía jodidamente orgulloso de ser objeto de los deseos de Harry.

Harry se agachó unos momentos para extraer el condón de su bolsillo, lo abrió con sus dedos de la manera en que los expertos en el arte del sexo lo hacían y se lo puso en su miembro, besando el culo de Louis quien se sobresaltó.

Lo siguiente que pasó es que Harry estuvo dentro de Louis. Louis se tapó la boca con la mano izquierda para evitar gritar, jadeando por lo bajo, verlo solo hacía que el corazón de Louis quisiera explotar de la emoción. No lo había visto desde hacía un mes y había sido una agonía completa no ser follado por ese hombre despampanante, ahora sabía que era Harry.

Las embestidas de Harry eran certeras e hicieron delirar a Louis, finalmente Louis no pudo controlar sus gritos y ya no le importó un carajo si sus amigos y el novio-sumiso de Liam lo escuchaban. Harry era demasiado, era tanto y era imposible no enloquecer ante el placer.

Louis inconscientemente se quedó estático cuando estuvo a punto de llegar y mirar a Harry con su expresión y cabello arruinados. Harry asintió, haciéndole erguirse. Harry buscó la boca de Louis mientras Louis se venía contra el lavamanos, parte del espejo y el borde inferior de su suéter, besando con sus fuerzas restantes esos labios pecadores. Harry se vino al mismo tiempo en el condón. Se salió del interior de Louis y lo giró, abrazándole. Louis escondió su cabeza contra el chaleco clásico de Harry porque él solo se había bajado la parte inferior de su vestimenta al igual que Louis.

—Eres hermoso —le dijo Harry con los ojos brillantes antes de besarlo nuevamente, con una devoción que dejó a Louis sin respiración, él quería más.

Harry finalmente se agachó para ponerse de nuevo sus prendas, tirando el condón en el bote de basura. A continuación, ambos limpiaron con sigilo el espejo y el lavamanos y Louis se enfundó en sus pantalones de chandal de nuevo.

Estaban por salir del baño, sin embargo, al abrir la puerta tuvieron que volver a entrar porque Liam, Niall y Zayn cayeron al suelo por estar apoyados contra ella.

Louis se cruzó de brazos alzando las cejas y Harry se rió tomando sus gafas y poniéndoselas de nuevo.

—En mi defensa... —empezó Liam—, Niall fue el de la idea. ¿Cierto, Zee?

—Cierto —comentó Zayn levantándose de encima de Niall y Niall procedió a hacerlo de encima de Liam.

Louis miró a Niall arqueando las cejas.

—¡No es mi culpa que los sonidos fueran tan calientes! —Lucía verdaderamente indignado—. ¡Ya se me venció el mes gratuito en la página porno que estaba probando!

Todos se echaron a reír ante sus palabras y salieron del baño. Louis se lavó las mano y se intentó acomodar su cabello de recién follado. Después, Harry entrelazó su mano con la de él y se sonrieron yendo hasta la sala.

—¿Alguien quiere una maratón de películas de comedia? —preguntó Niall emocionado.

Todos parecieron de acuerdo con su idea.

—Pide la pizza, Liam —Liam asintió agarrando su celular para abrir la app con la que haría el pedido.

Niall y Zayn seleccionaron las películas y Harry se sentó en el sofá, más desaliñado, pies descalzos. Louis se recostó contra su pecho, ambos suspiraron.

Louis miró de nuevo a Harry con una sonrisa pequeña que este último le devolvió.

Sí, definitivamente había sido una buena apuesta.

**Author's Note:**

> Pueden leer mis traducciones en mi cuenta de [Wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/user/lachrimose)
> 
> Si quieren pueden seguirme en mis cuentas de [Twitter](https://twitter.com/lachrimose_) y [Tumblr](https://ladylachrimose.tumblr.com/)
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer! x


End file.
